So Random
by Baby Maslow
Summary: There's a new kid at Condor Studios and she joins the So Random cast. Join Sonny, Chad and the gang as they bring entertainment and joy to their viewers with new sketches. This is basically my take on the show which doesn't have Sonny so she's included


**So Random**

**an: this is my ver first story on SWAC and please gimme a chance, hope you enjoy. its also written is script form and it really sucks without Demi but I wrote my own So Random and added her in, hope you like it**

**Chapter 1: Chad and Chaz**

**(audience applaude)**

**Sonny: **Here's Sonny

**Chad: **And Chad (girls scream) Hi ladies

**Sonny: **Anyway, Good evening, everybody and welcome to So Random

**Chad: **But before we begin, we wanna introduce you guys to someone who recently joined us here at Condor Studios

**Sonny: **This someone has major talent and is a seriously huge fan of the show. When auditions for a new cast mate were held, she auditioned and beat over TEN THOUSAND girls

**Chad: **And now please welcome on stage... Aisha Lorraine Johnson or as we like to call her ...AJ

The audience cheered as a shy-looking 16 year old African-American girl stood between Sonny and Chad. She smiled and waved at the audience

**AJ: **Hey guys

**Sonny: **AJ, is this your first time performing in front of a live studio audience?

**AJ: **Yeah, it's actually my first time performing in front of** _anyone _**

**Chad**: Are you nervous?

**AJ: **A little but I'll get used to it...evntually

**Chad: **(putting an arm around AJ's shoulders) Hey, relax! It's just us, the audience and about six million viewers at home so take a chill pill

**Sonny: **Chad?

**Chad: **That's my name

**Sonny: **Qiut scaring the girl...Anyway everybody, we will be beginning with a new sketch featuring our new cast mate, AJ

**Chad: **So sit back, relax with a bag of potato chips and enjot the show

_The three cast mates left teh stage as the audience cheered and applauded then the lights dimmed then a deep voice spoke_

**Deep Voice: **Introducing a new ketch called **Chad and Chaz** starring Chad Dylan Cooper (spotlight on Chad) as himself...Sonny Munroe (spotlight on Sonny) as herself...Chaz ,ilton Looper (spotlight on Chaz) as himself...new kid on the block, Aisha Lorraine Johnson (spotlight on AJ) as herself...amd Tawni (spotlight on Tawni) as the narrator

_Audience applaude as Tawni stepped on the stage with a smile on her face_

**Tawni: **Hi, everyone! I'm Tawni but you knew that already and I'll be taking you through an ordinary day at Condor Studios...It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were chirping and there was no cloud in sight (she looked into the distance with a dreamy smile on her face)

**Sonny: **TAWNI!

**Tawni: **What?...oh right, I aws telling a story...okay,so anyways, the new cast amet, AJ was making her way to the cafetiria to get some breakfast when she bumped into Chad

_The spotlight shone on AJ who was holding her phone when she bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper and thie phones fell to the floor_

**AJ: **Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry

**Chad: **Who dares bump into CDC?

**AJ: **Uh, I dare?

**Chad: **(looking up) Well, hello! The mane's Chad Dylan Cooper but you can cal me CDC, I'm the lead actor of the greatest show ever, MacKenzie Falls. I am...

**Sonny: **(passing by) Not so greatest actor of your generation!

**Chad: **Don't listen to her...I'm due on set, catch you later

**Tawni: **Chad headed to the set of his show which left AJ wondering what to do next so she decided to have a look around

_AJ beagn to look around, again not looking where she was going until she bumped into somebody who happened to be another guy_

**Tawni: **Now, AJ was about o apologize when she looked up and froze

**AJ: **(looking up) Didn't I bump into you minutes ago?

**Chaz: **I don't think so

**AJ: **No, seriously! You said you're due on the set of MacKenzie Falls then you said you'll catch me later and left

**Chaz: **You're probably talking about Chad

**AJ: **Huh?

**Chaz: **I'm **Chaz Milton Looper**

**AJ: **Chaz Milton Looper? and not Cha**d **Dylan Cooper? (Chaz shook his head) Oy Vey!

**Chaz: **I'm his stunt double, Chad does the acting and I do the dangerous stuff

**AJ: **Like what? Run away form, a horde of screamimg fan girls?

**Chaz: **Yeah, it's fun when they're not ripping me into shreds

**Tawni: **AJ just satred at Chaz as if he had two heads then Chad came looking for Chaz because there was a scene were MacKenzie gets punched in the face and Chad didn't want any dents on hois pretty boy face. When the to boys stood side ny side, AJ was as confused as me during a math test

**AJ: **Holy similar! Which is which?...Lemme try something

**Tawni: **AJ came up with a plan to tell Chad and Chaz apart, she decided to mess up their hair

_AJ took a deep breath then messed up Chaz's ahir and he just looked at het with his hands in his pockets, his tongue sticking out a bit and AJ looked satisfied, atleast she kne which one was Chaz or was it Chad?_

**AJ: **I **_still _**don't know which is which

**Chad: **(to Chaz) Let's mix it up so she'll get confused again

_So Chad and Chaz bega running around AJ in hopes of trying to confuse her. Chad stood on AJ's left and Chaz stood on her right then she messed up Chad's hair, they waited for half a second then..._

**Chad: **My hair!

**AJ: **Ha! You're Cha...

**Chad: **I'm Cha**d **and he's Cha**z!**

**AJ: **I give up, I'm just gonna...go

**Tawni: **So AJ left the two and went to the Prop House where she found Sonny reading Tween Weekly and also drawing galsses on pictures of Chad

_AJ sat on the couch next to Sonny who didn't look up as she was too busy giggling at the picture of Chad, she added horns and goofy buck teeth_

**Sonny; **(giggling) Oh Chad!...Even with glasses, you're still a jerkthrob

**AJ: **Sonny?

**Sonny: **Wait a minute, AJ! I just gotta...(she slowly turned to smile nervoulsy at AJ) Hi, AJ! What's shakin', bacon?

**AJ: **Hey! Did you know there's some dude called Chaz who looks exactly like Chad?

**Sonny: **Yeah, Chaz is Chad's stunt double. Chaz gets the cheese beaten out of him while Chad hides behibd a bush waiting for his cue

**AJ: **Hold up! You can tell them apart?

**Sonny: **Of course! I could tell them apart from the minute I met Chaz (AJ raised her eyebrows in doubt and Sonny cleared her throat) It took me two weeks til I fianlly figured out who was who

**AJ: **Yeah, that's waht I thought...It's gonna take me a really long time to tell them apart

**Tawni: **Sonny began tapping her chin as if thinking then she snapped her fingers...This is really fun

**Sonny: **I got it!

**AJ: **Got what?

**Sonny: **I want boneless ribs on my pizza

**AJ: **Seriously?

**Sonny: **I can't plot and scheme on an empty stomach

_AJ looked at Sonny as if a screw came lose but either way they were going to ahve to try and figure who was who with Chad and Chaz_

**an: okay, that was the first half of the sketch, hopefully you liked it and remember this is my first fic on SWAC FanFic, I'll post the second half soon. R&R, PLIZ**


End file.
